


The Secret of my Heart

by Teriana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana





	The Secret of my Heart

The Secret of my Heart

You’ll never know it from my eyes,

They won’t tell

You’ll never read my lips

As they stay mute as well.

And only hidden things

I have in me,

I wish them somehow

Speak to thee.

Please ask my heart

About the truth,

And break the rules

And smite with smile

All the don’ts.

Please ask my soul

Of thing

Where finds its delight

Forsooth,

With whom desires it

To merge,

Of whom it’s fond.

There’s love of mine

So timid and so true

It hides amongst

My ardent hopes for you.

You know, my love,

That all I have inside

Will be bestowed you,

Oh, Miz Uzbad, tonight.


End file.
